After Death
by Philisophical Degeneration
Summary: After Haku's death what happend? well this is what I think would be a good look at Haku and Zabuza's story. this contains shounen ai boy x boy fluffy love so if you don't like such please don't read. And please..no flaming.
1. A bright light

After Death :A bright light.

Haku lay there cold but he knew…he had conscious left, he could feel the heat, the warmth of another and he knew exactly who it was. It was Zabuza, the only man he had ever loved…a man who never showed a decent amount of any care. , he was beside the dying but why? The cold boy could feel himself crying inside but his lifeless body would not let a tear out. Snow…

"Haku, are you crying?" Haku felt a snowflake land on his cheek and melt into a tear. Haku's skin was not warmer than the snowflake… Yet it melted, the boy was truly crying.

_I will find you Zabuza san, not matter what it takes._ The light that was once shinning through his eyelids was now gone, the boy could no longer think, he could no longer crying.

"I just want to go to the same place as him" Zabuza's eyes closed his body growing colder by the second.

"And you will" Kakashi lowered his head in silence for the fallen. Naruto on his knees let tears pour out of his eyes.

_To protect someone precious, that is when you will become truly strong…_

Naruto couldn't help but think if they had not fought they could have been great friends…Naruto could of learned from the boy. The boy who was as pure as snow…

"His soul is the wind. He is free, he is the wind in a valley" Kakashi spoke softly"

_Did you cry for me Zabuza san? Do you really love me?_

"I feel so warm…I feel so…" Haku opened his eyes

"Zabuza san!" The boy looked frantically around but he only saw white. His eyes were blinded by such a light for a while so he just sat still and confused. Haku's eyes soon became custom to the light, he took a look around.

"Flowers?" Haku went to pick one, he realized his sleeve from his combat uniform was gone. At a closer look he noticed that he was wearing his pink kimono, the clothes he usually wore when not engaged in battle. His hair down and blowing softly in the gentle breeze. Haku stood up remembering his promise, his last promise. He would find Zabuza san if he had to go to hell to do such.

"where should I start though?" Haku spoke his thoughts out loud. He finally came to a decision to explore his surroundings. He seemed to be in a field the light was brighter than normal, the field was filled with flowers. The odd thing that Haku observed was all the flowers were only the one's he liked yet certain kinds only grew during winter. This place was to warm for such flowers to exist. Haku knew he was in a harmless place he could feel the serenity, the air was not normal every time it passed through is hair he felt calm. He wanted to find something out of the ordinary, because continuously walking in the field in a direction without reason would not do. He took care in observing the second time, he spun completely around.

"There…that must be what I'm looking for.." Haku spoke his mind out loud once more. He spotted a tree and what appeared to be two large blocks, everything was to far away to determine what the blocks were.

Haku needed to know where Zabuza san was, he didn't care where he was, he didn't care if he was truly dead or not. He needed to feel Zabuza's hand again, just one more time on his soft face. One more time. He knew telling himself that one more time would be enough was a lie, but he would tell himself anything to give himself any hope…Haku had to know if Zabuza had cried for him.

As he drew near he noticed the blocks were flat, they resembled doors but there was no wall holding them up, there was nothing just the field. Haku approached the large tree, it bore his favorite fruit, the orange. It seemed everything was in his favor, It was like this place was made to please him. Haku gave a small smile. His movement stopped all the sudden, he knew someone else was there.

"Show yourself, I can sense you" Haku spoke blatantly. He saw two figures move from behind the tree, one from one side one from the other. The figures stood at about 3 feet or so, they had innocent eyes and looked exactly the same accept for opposite colored clothing.

"who are you?" Haku looked at the twins who appeared to be ageless.

"we are truth, we are lie" the two spoke in unison. The two seemed to be standing the same way and both had the same voice. Haku stood puzzled for a few minutes then he realized something off. The brother on the right had a tear falling down his cheek.

"why are you crying?" Haku spoke with out any fear or any excitement, just simple curiosity.

"I cry for you Haku, both of us have watched you for the years you have lived. From the day you were born until now. We thought you wouldn't make it to this place, to your happiness because of the life you lead. Yet you never actually did something wrong, so it was hard to determine. I cry because no one else ever did, not until the end.

"There was one who shed tears for me?" Haku looked intently at the right twin.

"There were two." The twin spoke softly.

"please, do you know the names?"

_Did you cry for me Zabuza san? Do you really love me?_

"I am not sure of the names, we two are only to watch you from afar and only you do we know the name of"

Haku gave a slight smile, deep in his heart he believed it was Zabuza san was the one who shed the tears, but he wish he could of known.

"I am searching, I'm searching for one who died beside me, I'm searching for the only one I have ever loved, the only one who has ever loved me."

The twins looked at each other they both didn't seem happy, they looked sad. There attention focused back to Haku.

"Behind us there are two doors, one will lead you to the next step to whatever your life goal truly is, what ever you, in the end, wish to have. This is only granted to those who had a hollow life, those who had an unfair end, you must choose one door to go through. You only get one choice and you wont know until the end of your journey which door was the correct door. You may ask one of us one question. We would love to tell you which door is the correct one but we cannot. One of us always tells the truth and one of us always tells a lie, we match the doors one is truth, the path to your true happiness, and one is lie… that door will lead you back to this field in the end of your journey. We also cannot tell you which of us is truth and which is lie."

Haku stood there accessing everything he had been told. He knew he had to choose a door, one to his true happiness and one that would lead back here back to nothing. He also knew that one brother told lies all the time and one told the truth all the time but he was not allowed to know which. So asking which door would be truth would be a waste. He would never know if it was truth or lie who told him. Haku refused to give up, he thought for some time before a smile crossed his lips.

He looked to the Left twin "If I was to ask your brother which door is truth what would he say?"

The left twin looked to the right and spoke.

"My brother would choose the door on the right"

"I shall now enter my chosen door" Haku bowed slightly to the two. The twins looked to each other. Good luck Haku.

Haku had asked about the doors, he had received the right door as an answer. Haku picked a violet flower and tucked it in his waste wrap as he walked though the left door..

End of Chapter 1. Please if you like this story let me know if I should continue. -


	2. A crying forest A single tear

After Death chapter 2: A Crying Forest…

Haku had been used to the bright light and warm atmosphere from the field he had awakened from. The door slowly opened, he wasn't even sure if it was the right one. Using his common sense he had gone through the door he thought was best, of course this took some assessment, not to hard for Haku. The rays of light from the beautiful safe-feeling field had been sucked up but the darkness from the next world. Haku glanced back at the twins and took a step forward. His soul seemed to be sucked into an abyss, his chest growing heavy. Haku stroked the flower he had equipped himself with from the field and started to walk. As soon as his eyes adjusted he was aware of his surroundings.

"a forest…how strange." Haku thought out loud to himself. The trees surrounding him had very little leafs and seemed to cry. The forest was dark and the air chill. Haku suddenly froze; there was something about this place, this forest. He stood thinking trying to pry out any memory, but nothing. Haku's heart felt heavy with grief and an unmatched sadness and still he could not figure why. He had the pain yet no memory in which to generate such a pain. Step after step, Haku continued walking and resorted to holding his chest from the pain. Haku closed his eyes thinking as he walked forward, he easily avoided any possible threats such as bumps or trees as seeing as his senses where as good as they were when he was alive, he was a great shinobi after all. After a couple of minutes or so he felt some cold drops on his nose, his deep brown eyes slowly opened to reveal snow flakes. A light snow had started, his chest grew even more painful from sorrow. The Pain got greater and greater as he continued on his journey.

"I must be onto something if this is what is happening as I venture. There must be something ahead, this pain is becoming unbearable." The forest soon opened from a narrow path to a wide area, just a small house in the clearing was visible. Haku's heart started to pound, he felt his body freeze from fear. "This house… this was my house!"  
The house seemed to be normal there was nothing to special about it, nothing unusual. Haku took a step forward."What kind of test could this be?" Haku spoke once more out loud to himself.

"A test to see how far I can drive you sanity" A crazed sounding voice seemed to belong to nobody until Haku took a better look around. A male figure was standing in the shadows of a near by tree. High up the man stood on a branch. Haku tried hard to make out the unknown. The man jumped down and landed perfect.  
"Take a better look you disgusting advanced bloodline, look in your heart." The man seemed kind of cruel towards him, but he still could not figure who this strange man was.  
"..Father.." Haku froze, even his breath lay short.  
"Father…how? I guess I really am dead." Haku's eyes shifted to the ground, memories of his evil father flashed through his head.  
"Why! Father why! you didn't have to kill her. You didn't have to try…" Haku paused for a moment swallowing his words..."to kill me."  
"Do you think you can do it again Haku? Do you think you could kill me once again?" The man stood there staring with confidence in his eyes.

"To fight is that what you want? Then we shall fight."  
"What kind of test is this. My father was never much of a fighter, the probability of me winning is great…so winning isn't how I'm going to make it to the next test." Haku thought to himself as he charged, for him it took near to no effort to fight his father.Haku dashed past his father, hitting him in a pressure point. His father fell to his knees.

"Oi boy is that all you've got? To see your love will never happen" A smirk spread across the mans lips like a plague "You just failed, you will never be able to see him ever again, there is no goodbye for heartless shinobi like yourself…GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" The man dissipated into nothingness.

Haku's eyes widen his world had been shattered. It never mattered that he was dead, or that the possibility of a world of complete darkness may be his eternity never phased him. Haku only wanted one thing. He knew in life he was used and that didn't matter for he was acknowledged. And the fact that there could be a chanced that in the very end he was loved, that alone would drive him to finish whatever test lay ahead, at least that's what he thought.

"failed. How could I of let myself fail? Is this all Zabuza means to me?" Haku couldn't stand it his eyes began to water.

"A shinobi must never cry…must never.." It was useless tears ran down his face, his fist clenched, he bit his lip and blood trickled down.

"How could I let my chance slip?" Haku fell to his knees his tears trickling off his chin and landing on the ground. The tears seemed to echo every time they hit the ground.

"How is such a sound made? The ground is dirt and grass alongside some snow" Haku was confused but it really didn't matter.

"A truly deserving person, you can feel, you have shown that which has been shown very little in your life. The second test is passed. Continue to move forward, walk with your own legs. Fly to your dream" The voice was that of a male, a very soft gentle sound.

The ground under Haku began to open it continued to dissipate from the tears until under him was nothing. Haku fell, not to fast and not to slow. Around him was black yet somehow he felt serene.

Chapter 2 is done - Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews I hope to get many more keep them coming. I wonder what happens next, I am writing this from the top of my head, no planning. Well I need to sleep .


	3. do you still believe?

After Death chapter 3: Do you still believe? 

Haku knew he was descending even in the pure darkness. The remaining tears began to dry on his cheeks.  
"I barely made it this far on my own…can I make it?" Haku thought silently to himself. Haku entered a new world. He continued to descend until he landed softly on the ground. His vision was blurred for a moment, yet somehow he knew where he was, he could see clearly with no vision if be it, he only needed that feeling. His eyes closed gently and reopened. He stood on the cliff edge, one that overlooked a familiar looking village.  
"I see, what test might this be?" Haku stood in the same place he and Zabuza had stood, he now over looked the water country.

"Hmm it's more of a sad air tonight isn't it Haku?" A mans voice came from beside him. Haku did not jump or even flinch from the mans random appearance.  
"I guess it is sad, this brings back memories..." He could remember it clear as day. This was where he vowed to be Zabuza's tool. He could feel Zabuza's warmth still.  
The man stood as tall as Zabuza with long silk like purple hair and deep red eyes, he was very pale. "I'm Judgment, and honestly Haku, I don't think you deserve to have the second chance you have been given. The only reason why your here is because you messed up last time, am I right?" Haku turned to the man but not with anger, he knew Judgment was right.  
"Even in life you knocked your second chance off, come on now. You could have kissed him, and hell! You know what he would of accepted the kiss and returned it if at the right time. maybe.

Haku already turned to the handsome young man, he began to step back.  
"but I….it wasn't.." Haku stood with his eyes wide open in surprise. He couldn't understand himself for that brief moment.  
"You know what Haku" The man seemed to grow angry as if Haku had done something wrong. His voice began to rise along with his body language.  
"If you really loved him, if you can back up your "I will never give up for him" attitude then do it! You think you know what love is! You talk shit and you believe nothing! You have never been loved you worthless trash!" The mans face was completely different from before he looked beyond angry.

"You're wrong! I started to cry because I was willing to believe I love him that much! I was willing to break the rules that I have been bound by, the rules Zabuza had told me to obey, The rules of the shinobi. I never kissed him for that is not what I lusted for, I got what I wished for..atleast that is what I truly in my heart believe. I gained someone who acknowledged me. Someone who cared!" The words flowed from Haku's lips so swiftly that it took a couple of seconds for him to realize he had answered his own questions. He had freed himself from his own doubts.  
"Do you truly believe that! Will you do anything to see him, even if it means making the wrong choice will crush your dreams forever?...Then jump, jump of this cliff, because you know what? Your determination should catch you, your dreams should take flight, am I correct? But this is a two sided coin Haku. If you jump you may move on...you may also never see Zabuza again for you will be put back in that field…with nothing but a far away dream. So do it..jump, because if you truly believe in what you said you will have no problem making this choice." The man smirked as if fully confident in his own words.

"At the beginning I was told to choose one of two doors. And if I choose the right one I would see Zabuza once again. If I choose the wrong one…I would end up back at the field even after an adventure…" Haku's smile turned to a frown, his eyes now glaring. "Your words do not frighten me, nor will they change my decision." Judgments eyes widened in surprise, he had heard words that he had never imagined possible especially with such a tone of voice. Haku stepped forward his hair being pulled back by the winds grasp. His eyes closed gently once again as he embraced the wind that was now flowing through his clothes.  
"I will go anywhere, I will do anything just to see you one more time Zabuza." Haku stepped off the cliff. The wind seemed to take hold of his body as he fell. He did not open his eyes nor cry, his breath only fastened as flashes of Zabuza ran though his mind.

Ok everyone, I really want to thank all of you for the comments I've received, I've even gotten emails! huggles I'm actually thinking on drawing scenes from this story or making a comic out of it O.o' tell me what you think. It's up to you, do you think I should make the adventure longer or should I end it. I have the ending already so let me know!


	4. A flower

After Death Chapter 4: One flower.

"I will do anything Zabuza-san…anything, just once more If I could touch you, sense you….see you."

The cold air Haku once felt from the cliff disappeared, warm air surrounded him as he ascended.

"Once more" Haku whispered. The once falling boy slowed down in mid air, at this Haku opened his eyes to see flowers below him, he must have been gone from the cliff world for as long as he felt the warm air. The boy felt at ease as he was carefully placed onto a patch of flowers, it felt as if someone was lowering him gently.

"Flowers" Haku looked around, his smile slowly melted away. He was standing in the place he had started from.

"If I fail…I'll be back in that field…I wont see Zabuza-San." Haku's eyes began to water as the realization of his failure kicked in.

"It can't be, I won't let it…IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!" He didn't know why but he started to run, tears flowed down his cheek glistening from the sun light.

"I can't let this happen, I have to see him, I have to." Haku ran faster and faster but the field never seemed to end.

"I wont give up, this isn't what I fought so hard for…Zabuza..Please, just once more." Suddenly a whisper seemed to surround his body with a serene sensation.

"You have not failed, the last test has just been passed, your heart is stronger than any other, you proved that even if you failed. Even if you knew you failed you would never give up. It takes a strong heart to complete a test, but it takes an even stronger heart to fail and continue, your wish is granted Haku."

Haku noticed a figure starting to appear almost as if to be drawn, an outline of black started to be drawn in the shape of a tall figure. Colors fell around the black lines, a large hand of sparkles seemed to give life to the person standing in front of Haku.

"You asked if I had cried for you, if I loved you, well I cried for you Haku, I do love you." A deep voice but somehow comforting said.

"I promised I would find you Zabuza I promised…I could never give you up." Haku started to walk forward. Arms began to embrace the young boy. It has been as Haku thought, Zabuza stood in front of him, holding him close. Haku looked up into the bright light but he could see clearly, he could see the smiling face of Zabuza, Haku had never been happier, not even in life.

"I have you with me Zabuza, I have my precious person. I'm happy we're not in the world anymore because I like it here, it's warm, and we are together with no worries, we will be together forever." Haku wrapped his arms around Zabuza and nuzzled into his chest.

"I will never leave your side Haku, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner how I felt." At that Zabuza lifted Haku's chin so that his face was clearly seen and kissed him. Haku blushed and gripped Zabuza's clothes tight. The two boys fell into the flowers holding each other, never to let go of one another.

True love hath no end, no limit. Find your precious person and you too will know what Haku feels, for you and your love with forever be bound by feelings you wont be able to understand, that is what your looking for in true love Thank you for reading, and thank all of your awesome comments I really appreciate them! 3 Haku/Zabuza 3


End file.
